50 Temas MinaKushi
by grayqueen
Summary: Pequeños fics u oraciones de momentos MinaKushi 38.-"¿No estudiaste, Kushina?" murmuró el rubio. "Por supuesto que no, ahora cállate o nos descubrirán". R


**¡Hola!** Aquí les traigo unos minifics de momentos MinaKushi he decidido juntarlos en un solo "capítulo". Disfrútenlo nos leemos abajo. **Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

***MINAKUSHIFOREVER***

**1Natural**

–¡Mina-chan! Apuesto la cena a que no puedes vencerme en práctica de tiro –declaró la pelirroja emocionada mostrando varios shurikens entre sus dedos.

–Espero que hayas traído dinero contigo hoy, Shina-chan –aceptó el rubio sonriendo de vuelta.

Después de varias horas lanzando kunais y shurikens a los blancos de los campos de entrenamiento, el resultado quedó en empate.

–Hmm… Pagarás de todas formas –sonrió la chica tomando a Minato por la mano y jalándolo con ella.

**2Bodas**

Kushina deseaba tener una boda pequeña y sencilla, sin mucha seriedad y algo realmente simple; sin embargo cuando la noticia del compromiso entre el futuro Hokage y la fierecita exótica del Remolino llegó a los oídos de Mikoto; la idea de tener una boda pequeña y modesta se fue al demonio.

**3Caminar**

Ambos adultos contemplaban felices los primeros pasos de su pequeño hijo rubio. Kushina acompañaba a Naruto con sus brazos cerca y extendidos en caso de que el pequeño la necesitara y Minato lo esperaba del otro lado.

**4Sexo**

Ambos se encontraban sonrojados a más no poder mientras observaban al viejo Sannin sacar revistas, extraños juguetes y objetos de látex de una bolsa, con la estúpida excusa de que debía ser él quien les diera la _charla _que todo joven shinobi con novio(a) debía escuchar.

**5Deseos**

El deseo de Minato era muy sencillo, sencillo en verdad.

–¿Tendrás cuidado y no harás nada imprudente que ponga tu vida y mi salud mental en riesgo? –preguntaba el chico vestido en su uniforme ANBU, una mochila en la espalda y el resto de su equipo esperándolo.

Kushina sonrió cálidamente antes de contestar:

–Por supuesto que no –dijo la pelirroja antes de plantar un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio.

**6Respiración/Respirar**

Uno de los momentos más estresantes en la vida de Minato fue cuando vio a su compañera ser lanzada a un profundo y caudaloso río, presa de un extraño jutsu que la estrujaba y no le permitía moverse para salir a la superficie a respirar. Preocupado se deshizo de aquel bastardo rápidamente clavando su catana antes de saltar al río y sacar a una inconsciente pelirroja. Murmurando maldiciones, muy extrañas en él, retiró su máscara ANBU y no se tranquilizó hasta verla inhalar y exhalar de forma rítmica y adecuada.

**7Anillo**

Kushina pensaba que los anillos eran estúpidos, nunca comprendió porque las otras chicas hacían un show por un simple anillo de oro o plata unido a una piedra que tan solo brillaba un poco. Pensaba que era una idea superficial y ridícula. Pero el tiempo pasó y su forma de ver las cosas también y fue hasta cuando observó el suyo detenidamente cuando finalmente entendió que no era el brillo o lo lujoso que fuera, sino lo que representaba y quién se lo había dado.

**8Cumpleaños**

Minato nunca olvidará su decimonoveno cumpleaños y la Uzumaki todavía se sonroja ante la mención del tema.

Era el mero día del cumpleaños de su novio y Kushina lo había olvidado por completo. Desesperada por no saber que regalarle, pidió una sugerencia al maestro del rubio, Jiraiya.

La respuesta del Sannin fue simple: una caja. Una gran caja que dejarían en la puerta de Minato y cuando este la abriera Kushina saldría con un vestuario no muy apropiado para salir a la calle y con un moño azul en su cabeza. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que esa idea había salido de uno de los pervertidos libros de Jiraiya.

**9Estupidez**

Después de haber visto a Kushina salir de la gran caja decorada y de color azul que habían dejado en su puerta, vistiendo ese atuendo y moño en su cabeza, Minato no pudo dejar de sentirse tan estúpido al notar un poco de sangre escurrir de su naríz.

**10Lluvia**

–¡Cantando en la lluvia, cantando en la lluvia! –exclamaba Kushina felizmente saltando de charco en charco acompañada de un shinobi rubio quien iba detrás de ella portando un paraguas mientras la regañaba.

–Kushina, ven aquí o te enfermarás –le decía Minato, mitad serio y mitad divertido por la expresión feliz en el rostro de ella.

–¿Enfermarme yo? Haaaa Ni en tus mejores sueños, rubiecito –le había contestado la pelirroja enseñándole la lengua.

–Muy madura.

**11Sol**

Eran en aquellos días soleados después de una tarde de entrenamiento en la que ambos se tiraban en la hierba y platicaban durante horas y horas de temas sin importancia, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**12Enfermedad**

Kushina reposaba en la cama con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí por la fiebre, un paño húmedo en la frente y un termómetro saliendo de sus labios.

–Te dije que no era buena idea quedarte a saltar en la lluvia –decía Minato tocando una de las mejillas de la chica pelirroja con la parte de atrás de su mano izquierda y sosteniendo un tazón de sopa caliente con la otra.

–Esto es ridículo, hacía años que no me enfermo –dijo la chica antes de estornudar.

**13Beso**

Algo curioso era que para el día siguiente Minato se encontraba estaba enfermo mientras Kushina cuidaba de él irradiando felicidad. Eso claro resultaba sospechoso para Tsunade quien no dejaría de molestar a su alumna ni en un millón de años.

**14Dolor:**

Jiraiya sonreía divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza al contemplar la terrible marca roja y dolorosa, con forma de mano, en la mejilla de un muy ebrio Minato.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó chico? –preguntó el Sannin tendiéndole un vaso de café esperando que con eso se le pasara un poco el efecto del alcohol.

–Yo… la besé –fue lo que respondió el rubio arrastrando las palabras y descansado su mejilla en la fría mesa del bar para alivianar la quemazón.

**15Promesa:**

–Estaré a tu lado en menos de nada –fue lo que dijo Minato intentando parecer feliz la noche en la que la aldea fue atacada por el demonio de las nueve colas para calmar a Kushina.

–¿Lo prometes? –preguntó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la tercera vez que había visto llorar a la pelirroja en la vida.

–Lo prometo –sonrió.

Y esa fue la primera y última vez que Minato Namikaze, Yondaime de Konoha, faltó a su palabra.

**16Desconocido**

Aiko no sabía quien de los dos estaba más sonrojado cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina del hokage para entregar unos documentos y encontrándose a ambos ninjas en una posición bastante _comprometedora._

Sonrojándose también, Aiko se disculpó y salió de la habitación. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que hacían aquellos dos.

**17Seguro:**

Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse Kushina fulminó al rubio con la mirada aún con el violento rubor en sus mejillas .

–Esto es enteramente tu culpa.

–¿Mi culpa? Shina-chan tu no pusiste el seguro a la puerta cuando entraste –dijo el rubio divertido besando el cuello de la pelirroja.

**18Globo**

Después de completar aquella peligrosa misión en Suna, Minato despertó en el hospital de konoha momificado por vendas y curaciones. El rubio sonrió al girar la mirada y encontrar a una pelirroja dormida en la silla de invitados con un gran globo amarillo con una cara sonriente sujetado a su muñeca.

_Muy de tu estilo, Shina. _Pensaba el rubio al contemplar el único globo de la habitación que resaltaba entre flores y dulces.

**19Chocolate**

Si existía algo que Kushina amaba y no podía obtener eso era chocolate. Por más ridículo que pareciera, era un asunto serio. Al tener una enorme cantidad de chakra, y ser de por si un tanto inquieta, la pelirroja no podía consumir chocolate, café muy cargado, barras energéticas o alguna cosa que se le pareciera, pues la llevaban a tal grado de hiperactividad tan sorprendente y a la vez peligroso.

Con una pequeña porción que consumiera, la chica no se estaría quieta por más de una semana; y la última vez que aquello pasó, todo termino en un completo desastre.

–¡Por favor! –suplicaba Kushina casi, casi al borde del llanto sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña estatua de chocolate en forma de conejo.

–No –se obligó a negar el rubio; con esa mueca tan linda que estaba haciendo la pelirroja era difícil resistirse.

Después de varios minutos de suplicas Minato aceptó darle un trozo, sin embargo la chica terminó comiéndolo todo.

En menos de nada, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, dejando oraciones inconclusas, moviendo las manos rápidamente mientras hablaba e incluso a saltar. Desapareció de la vista del rubio y dicho chico se dio a la tarea de buscarla e impedir que causara problemas. Después de varias horas, Minato caminaba por las calles de la aldea en busca de la mata de cabello rojo maldiciéndose a si mismo y al estúpido conejo de chocolate.

Repentinamente su espalda chocó con el suelo y cuando abrió los ojos vio a una muy feliz Kushina sobre él.

–Te tengo Mina-chan –dijo la pelirroja antes de plantar sus labios sobre los de él. Tan pronto como apareció, se esfumó del lugar. Minato se puso en pie y comenzó a buscarla nuevamente con una sonrisa estúpida ensanchada al rostro y pensando seriamente en darle más seguido chocolate.

**20Compartir**

Minato era una persona muy compartida, sin embargo lo que era de él y de nadie más era esa chica de cabellos rojizos. Ella era suya, y solamente suya.

**21Luna**

Él era como la luna, tranquilo, silencioso y prudente y ella era cómo el sol; explosiva, ruidosa e inmadura. Uno sin el otro, no serían nada.

**22Sarcasmo**

–Sensei, Kushina-chan. ¿Por qué dejaron de besarse en cuanto llegamos? –preguntó Obito curioso con una mueca maliciosa.

–N-no nos estábamos besando –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Rin-rin rió divertida mientras los veía sonrojarse.

–Si claro –comentó Kakashi sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

**23Eclipse**

Según Minato; la sonrisa de ella podía eclipsar todo a su alrededor.

**24Pregunta**

–¿Y cómo sabes que Kushina no tiene un lunar en su muslo izquierdo, muchacho?

Minato daba gracias, a todos los Dioses que conocía, de que su maestro se encontrara ebrio en aquel momento y que al día siguiente no recordaría absolutamente nada.

**25Consolar**

Si en alguna ocasión alguien llegaba a recordarle a Kushina de aquella terrible noche en la que perdió a su familia y amigos. Minato se disculparía por los dos y se dedicaría todo el día a reconfortar a la pelirroja, invitándola a comer ramen, ver una película y haciendo otras cosas juntos durante el resto del día.

**26Correr**

A Minato le encantaba correr. La sensación que lo recorría al sentir el viento fresco y el ver todo con gran claridad a pesar de la velocidad lo hacían sentir bien. Olvidándose momentáneamente de sus problemas y relajándose se sentía vivo.

Sin embargo, el correr por su vida al ser perseguido por una pelirroja furiosa a quién accidentalmente había visto en ropa interior, por no tocar antes la puerta del baño, no era algo que disfrutara demasiado.

**27Red**

La conversación en la que habían estado sumergidos, a pesar de ser trivial y sin importancia, la había llevado a formular una pregunta...

–Hey Mina-chan, nunca me has dicho cual es tu color favorito –había preguntado curiosa.

–El rojo –contestó automáticamente.

–¿!Que! ¿!Por que habría de gustarte ese color! Yo siempre pensé que te gustaba más el azul; el rojo generalmente es relacionado a la sangre, o al demonio y cosas por el estilo –había respondido ella.

–Sabes, ese color también es relacionado con el amor... y aún más importante, yo lo relaciono contigo.

Y esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que su rostro se enrojeció, a tal grado, que en verdad parecía un tomate.

**28Bebida**

Kakashi recordaba muy bien aquella desastrosa cena. Minato los había invitado a él, Obito, Rin, y Kushina, quien acababa de regresar de una misión, a comer ramen al Ichirakus.

Estaban en la barra. Los tres alumnos en medio de Minato y Kushina, entablando una conversación tranquila y trivial hasta que Obito mencionó algo de aquella platica que había escuchado entre Minato y Jiraiya cuando ellos no estaban viendo.

–Kushina-san. ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos se gustan? –había preguntado el Uchiha curioso alzando la mirada para ver a la pelirroja. Tan pronto como las palabras llegaron a los oídos de la kunoichi, su única reacción fue abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y escupir el trago de limonada que había estado bebiendo. Minato por su parte, se atragantaba con los fideos.

"¿Dije algo mal?" se preguntaba Obito ante la reacción de ambos.

**29Mentira**

Después de recobrar la compostura al haber escupido su trago y dejar de toser; Kushina y Minato, ambos ruborizados, negaron con la cabeza agitadamente.

–¡No! –habían gritado también, sabiendo perfectamente que mentían.

Kakashi negaba con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y Rin-rin reía divertida.

"Creo que si fue algo que dije" pensó Obito.

**30Esperar**

Minato era una persona muy pero muy paciente, esperar no le desagradaba del todo o al menos no le molestaba tanto a diferencia de otras personas. Sin embargo esperar a que Kushina regresara de alguna misión peligrosa a la que había ido con su equipo lo volvía loco.

En estas ocasiones, se podía encontrar al chico caminando en círculos en su oficina, observando el reloj seguidamente y asomándose por la ventana de vez en cuando. Y no se calmaría hasta tenerla con él y asegurándose personalmente de que se encontrara bien.

**31Señales**

Tsunade reconoció perfectamente las primeras señales de la futura estrecha relación que ambos jóvenes compartirían cuando los observó mientras estos reportaban una misión.

Minato no había despegado los ojos de su amiga pelirroja y cuando ella lo atrapó observándola no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que él y atorarse en sus propias palabras tartamudeando.

La rubia sonreía malévolamente al lado de Jiraya al saber que solo era cuestión de tiempo y un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada para juntarlos.

**32Talento**

Minato decía que Kushina tenía un talento especial para meterse en problemas. Claro que eso siempre fue negado por parte de la pelirroja. Pero el tiempo le dio la razón al rubio cuando dicha chica llegó repentinamente a su departamento entre asustada y nerviosa pronunciando las palabras.

–Minato, tienes que esconderme. Encerré a Mikoto y a Uchiha en el armario de la oficina del hokage y ni Fugaku ni el viejo parecen muy contentos al respecto.

**33Culpabilidad**

Mikoto nunca, nuca sintió ni una pizca de arrepentimiento después de haber encerrado a su mejor amiga con el rubio en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza cuando ella se encontraba ligeramente alcoholizada por culpa de su maestra.

Recordaba muy bien que después de unos minutos ambos lograron salir de ahí sonrojados a más no poder y negándose por completo a hablar de lo sucedido o a voltearse a ver siquiera.

Pero no se le podía culpar a Mikoto, ella solo se cobraba el favor.

**34Máscara**

Hubo un tiempo en el que Minato perteneció a un equipo ANBU de su aldea, al mismo equipo al que pertenecía su mejor amiga. Y siempre en cada una de las misiones él se aseguraba en tener un ojo puesto en la chica con la máscara de halcón, en caso de que ella necesitara ayuda.

**35Silencio**

Cuando Kushina vio sólo a Rin-rin, Kakashi y Minato regresar a la aldea con una expresión triste en el rostro no necesitó explicaciones para entender lo que había sucedido.

Después de haber reportado lo sucedido al hokage Kushina acompañó a Minato a dejar a sus alumnos a sus respectivas casas y pasó el resto del día con Minato sin decir nada. Las palabras no eran necesarias para que el rubio entendiera lo que ella intentaba hacer.

**36Risa**

La primera vez que sus amigos planearon una cita para ellos, Minato estaba nervioso, Kushina estaba sonrojada y el Kyubi reía a carcajada suelta en la mente de la pelirroja. Al parecer, le parecía muy gracioso el aspecto del rubio y las reacciones de la pelirroja.

**37 Tentación**

Siempre que Kushina se molestaba con él, por la razón que fuera esta le gritaba, amenazaba o apuntaba con el dedo índice o con cualquier otro objeto que la pelirroja trajera en la mano: espátula, palillos, pluma o, para su mala suerte, un kunai. El rubio no podía resistirse a sonreír por lo "adorable" que se veía, con lo cual solo lograba aumentar la furia de la chica.

**38Cerca**

En los exámenes escritos para cambiar de categoría Kushina siempre se aseguraba de sentarse cerca del rubio. Entre más cerca mejor.

–¿No estudiaste, Kushina? –murmuró el rubio.

–Por supuesto que no, ahora cállate o nos descubrirán –contestó ella en un murmullo sin apartar su mirada del examen de él.

Así que Minato suspiraba y retiraba sus brazos del escritorio permitiéndole a la pelirroja una visión completa de su ya terminado y perfecto examen mientras la observaba de reojo pareciéndole lindo la manera en la que ella sacaba la lengua mientras escribía.

**39Victoria**

Minato solo podía sonreír al ver a Kushina saltando de un lado a otro sujetando dos pequeños cascabeles que momentos antes habían estado atados a uno de los cierres de su pantalón.

–¡Oh si, oh si! Soy muy buena –decía la pelirroja saltando alegremente.

Al ser ella la contenedora del zorro de las nueve colas y parte de ese gran poder le era difícil pero no imposible vencer al rayo amarillo de Konoha. Al rubio por su parte no le molestaba tener una novia un tanto más fuerte que él, siempre y cuando fueran un equipo para ayudarse en todo momento.

**40Peleas**

Las peleas serias entre ellos eran realmente escasas y cuando pasaban un día o más sería uno de los dos quien esperaría al otro con un tazón de guisantes(1).

–¿Paz?

**41Estatus:**

Aún después de que Minato fue elegido como el Hokage, Kushina nunca dudó en ponerlo en su lugar. Quizá el fuera su jefe, pero el estatus no lo era todo y mucho menos para la pelirroja.

–¿No deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto? –bromeó el rubio.

–Ni aunque fueras el mismo señor feudal evitaría que patee tu trasero en caso de que lo merezcas –fue la respuesta de Kushina justo antes de sonreír.

**42Debilidad**

Por ser él el famoso rayo amarillo de la aldea de la hoja y ella la contenedora del Kyubi podría decirse que prácticamente eran invencibles, y más aún cuando formaban equipo.

Sin embargo su mayor debilidad era el otro.

**43Justicia**

Después del incidente del chocolate podemos estar seguros que se hizo justicia al ver a ambos shinobis pintando y reconstruyendo bardas.

–Ese viejo… –se quejaba Kushina recordando a un muy molesto Sarutobi.

**44Flores**

Kushina nunca fue una chica de accesorios, peluches, ropa bonita o flores. Ella era un poco más ruda para eso. Sin embargo el día de su cumpleaños cuando Minato le regaló un inmenso ramo de gardenias, rosas y tulipanes no pudo evitar meterlas en un vaso grande con agua y cuidarlas con sumo cariño.

**45Muerte**

Ambos le temían a la muerte, pero no a la suya propia, sino a la del otro.

**46Preocupación**

Kushina esperaba en el pequeño campamento que habían montado caminando de un lado a otro en el pequeño diámetro protegido por los sellos. Habían escuchado unos ruidos muy sospechosos con anterioridad y Minato había ido a ver que era. Sin embargo ya hacía casi una hora desde eso y Kushina era un manojo de nervios. Caminaba murmurando cosas como "Estúpido Minato" "Lo mataré" "Y así se hace llamar el rayo amarillo de Konoha".

Así que después de otros largos minutos de ansiedad el chico se dignó a hacer acto de presencia sin ningún rasguño pero trayendo consigo varias frutas y un conejo muerto.

–¡Hey Shina-chan! Traje la cena –saludó tomándola por sorpresa.

–¿¡Dónde estabas, pensé que te había pasado algo malo!

–Arww ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Ambos comieron conejo asado con Minato teniendo problemas para mover su adolorido brazo derecho a causa del golpe que ella cariñosamente le había dado.

**47Cuerpo**

No fue sorpresa encontrar a Yamanaka luciendo un ojo morado e hinchado de muy mal aspecto caminando por las calles de la ciudad días después de hablar de esa forma tan no apropiada de la pelirroja al estar ebrio y en presencia de Minato. Aunque a decir verdad, nadie lo culpaba Kushina tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

**48Celos**

Dos días luego del incidente en el bar con Yamanaka Kushina no pudo evitar preguntarle a Minato lo que había sucedido.

–¿Qué golpeaste a Yamanaka por mi culpa?

–B-bueno s-si es sólo que no tenía idea de que yo no era al único al que le gustas.

–¿Heh entiendes ahora como me siento a veces?

–Sabes que eres la única para mi –le dijo sonriente antes de que ella lo besara.

**49Nombre**

—¡Cambiaré mi nombre a Kushina Namikaze el día en que tu acta de nacimiento lea Minato de Uzumaki! —se quejó la orgullosa pelirroja.

**50Lagrimas**

Minato regresó en muy mal estado luego de la batalla más peligrosa en la historia de Konoha, con heridas por todos lados y manchado de sangre. Tan pronto como Kushina vio a su marido lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello sollozando. "Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así o te mataré" había amenazado sujetándolo con fuerza.

—¿Estás llorando Kushina?

—No seas tonto, es la lluvia —mintió ella.

***MINAKUSHIFOREVER***

(1) En inglés guisantes significa "peas" que suena muy parecido a "peace" que quiere decir paz.

¡Bueno y eso fue todo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y déjenme saber que piensan con un lindo y hermoso REVIEW.

Las palabras en negritas y números, es decir el tema de cada minific, fueron una combinación personal. Mezclé los temas de diferentes listas de una pagina que encontré.

Tengan un buen día, tarde, mañana o como sea xD. Review!


End file.
